Hao's problem
by Seth Fox
Summary: Hao contemplates the problems that Opacho has brought into his life... just by being there. He finds the lack of privacy disturbing and decides to find a way to get around it. Will it work? Read and find out... M for a reason; mentions of SoloM and yaoi.
1. In which Hao barely gets away with it

_This is my shot at a challenge that both me and Mirlin are taking, having thought it up together and finding that it would be something we would both like to devote some time to. Therefore we put our stories up to have them compared, and to have them criticized; we both like to get constructive criticism. Most of all though, we wrote these stories because we just love to write about weird situations like this one. _

_We have found two people volunteering to judge on sexiness, as they themselves put it, and one person to judge on the main character being 'in character'. We hope to entertain you all with our views at what we like to call 'Hao's problem'._

___Characters: _

_© Story: Seth fox_

**Hao's problem**

-Chapter 1-

In which Hao barely gets away with it

As was his custom, Hao sat on the roof of the hotel he and his companions were staying in. Today this was the Rocky Road inn. He had always liked high places, since they gave him an excellent view of his surroundings, allowed him to sit unobserved and undisturbed, and most of all offered him the space he needed to think about his plots and schemes. The latter of these was what he was about to do.

A problem had presented itself to Hao, a problem the likes of which Hao had never encountered before. Something that he had never had to give much thought to before had been turned into a small nagging problem, and although Hao would never admit this out loud, it bothered him. And the worst thing was that it was entirely his own fault.

It had all begun at the moment, a few months before, when he had picked up Opacho. She was a very sweet girl who had, over the course of a few weeks become so devoted to Hao that she rarely lost sight of him. Hao thought that this was amusing and, since Opacho had no little power at her disposition, he didn't mind her taking a liking to him at all, innocent as it was.

Until now.

Recently, Opacho had picked up the habit of sleeping in Hao's room. At first she would only sneak in and lay down next to him once or twice a week, but when Hao didn't protest, her nightly visits became more frequent, until she had finally taken up permanent residence with her master.

Since Opacho had started sleeping in his room, Hao had refrained from touching himself, not only to spare the girl's innocence, but mostly because he felt that it was a very intimate and private practice that no one should be allowed to witness.

At first, this posed no problem, as Hao never did it more than once or twice a week. When Opacho's visits became more frequent though, the opportunities became less and less, until there were none left at all. This effectively meant that Hao had not enjoyed any release for over three weeks, which was too long, even for someone of his background.

Hao disliked admitting this to himself, but at the same time recognized that it was an inevitable thing. Reincarnating meant taking a new body every five hundred years, and that body had to grow up. Hao had dealt with it before, and thus he knew he would have to again. Yet it still struck him every time how enormous the effect of hormones on the human body an mind could be.

Restlessness, irritation, bodily reactions at inconvenient moments (here his poncho came in handy), all these things caused by the lack of so simple a thing as sexual release. Hao could not help but marvel at the influence of this on him. It had even distracted him from his plans for a while, which was usually very difficult. The human body was indeed a force to be considered, and Hao made a mental note to see how he could use this against his enemies in the future.

He glanced sideways at Opacho. She was staring at the stars in the darkening sky, oblivious her master's thoughts. Hao closed his eyes and made a mental list of the options he had to rid himself of this inconvenient bodily distraction.

The first option was to wait until Opacho was asleep, then just do it quietly. Hao was disinclined to do this, for, as he reasoned to himself, she could wake up at any moment, and he would have to be very quiet, both things that he found disagreeable to think about. Thus this option was disregarded.

The second thing that he could do was move himself to the roof while Opacho slept, as he could do what he wished there. Hao also disregarded this option, because if Opacho were to wake up and find him missing she might go and look for him, or indeed fetch the others to do so, a scenario which Hao preferred not to imagine.

Third was the idea of just being strict and ordering Opacho to stay away from his room at night. This was not the right thing to do, Hao found, because it would not only upset Opacho and make him feel slightly guilty, but would also alert his other companions to his activities, something which he did not want to happen. They might view his giving in to bodily desires as a weakness and trust him less or question him, which was something that Hao couldn't afford in this phase of planning.

This left him with just the fourth option; the bathroom. One awkward afternoon Hao had explained to Opacho that she shouldn't follow him there, as there were things that men and women needed to be alone for. This had earned Hao about fifteen minutes of privacy a day; while he was in the bathroom, and usually while he showered, although Opacho would often sit on the other side of the shower curtain and talk to him until he wanted to get dressed.

This was by far the safest way, Hao mused. It would be very difficult for anyone to take him by surprise, and no one would go look for him, since it was clear where he was. It would, however, mean that he didn't have the luxury of time on his hands. The relative security pleased him though, and no one would be the wiser if he showered for half an hour in his own room at night.

Satisfied with this plan, Hao stood up, stretched his back and prepared to get down from the roof. Opacho got up as well and looked at Hao with her big, round eyes. "Hao-sama tired?" She asked.

Hao smiled at her. "Not really, Opacho. I'm going to take a shower before I go to sleep."

"Can Opacho come?" the girl asked innocently.

Hao shook his head. "Not tonight, Opacho." He said. With a hand motion he summoned the spirit of fire, who picked both him and Opacho up and moved them to the window of their room.

"Then Opacho will wait for Hao-sama in the room." she declared, as they gracefully entered their room.

Hao smiled ruefully. "I had expected as much." He stepped down from the windowsill, gathered from his few belongings a clean shirt, wide linen pants and clean underwear and took these with him to the bathroom. He closed the door gently behind him and noticed to his mild annoyance that there was no lock. Never the less he undressed, folded his clothes and left them in a neat pile by the door. Then he stepped into the shower cabin, closed the curtain and turned on the shower.

While he waited for the water to warm up he considered what he was about to do. His mind was still against it, as Opacho was in the next room and could probably hear everything Hao did. His body, however, was eager, and Hao admitted with regret that his uneasiness about Opacho could not withhold him from relieving himself, as he could not allow this bodily distraction to interfere with his plans to regain the other half of his soul and become shaman king.

When the temperature of the water was finally to his liking, Hao stepped under the shower beams and allowed the water to soak him. First he washed his hair and rinsed it, then he moved on down. He lathered his hands with soap, then ran them across his body. He bit back a small moan when he brushed the inside of his leg, immediately thinking of Opacho in the other room. Even so, his hands never stopped moving.

Three weeks of pent up frustration do not allow a lot of foreplay though. Soon, his slight touches in the right places had Hao's body shivering uncontrollably, before he had even touched his erection. Finally, after five minutes of straight out teasing, Hao gave in and gently grasped his erection with his right hand.

The effect of this was so sudden and so intense that Hao had to quickly lean into the wall to stay upright. He groaned softly as a wave op pleasure ran through him and left him shuddering even more heavily than before.

As slowly as he could, he began to stroke his erection, uttering soft sounds of appreciation. His eyelids grew increasingly heavy and his eyes slid closed, at which point his fantasy chose to start assaulting him with all kinds of fantasies that didn't help much; someone else there with him, kneeling before him, touching him where no one had ever touched him before, pledging their loyalty and begging Hao to be their master. The face was unclear, but that didn't matter to Hao. He knew who this person was, and he accepted it.

Naturally, it didn't take him very long to reach his limit. His right hand sped up considerably as his left wandered down to gently massage his balls. Hao threw back his head and bit his lip to stifle a moan as he finally found his release. The pleasure was so intense that his legs gave out on him, and Hao found himself suddenly sitting on the floor of the shower, shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure and relief wrecked his body.

It took him a full minute to come down from his high. Then he stood up stiffly, rinsed his hands under the water and turned off the shower. He got out, dried himself off, dressed, and with a vague smile playing about his lips returned to his room, where Opacho was waiting for him.

"Is Hao-sama alright?" Opacho asked worriedly. "Opacho heard Hao-sama fall down and moan in the shower..."

Hao's face flushed to red instantly, but he smiled at Opacho. "It was nothing, I'm fine." He said, as he petted her on the head. "Go to sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us."

Opacho's worried frown disappeared and she smiled brightly at Hao. "Opacho will go to sleep!" She exclaimed, and went over to her own bed to do just that. Hao turned off the light and slid below his own covers, inwardly cursing himself for not being more careful.

To be continued...


	2. In which everything goes wrong

_This is the second chapter of my view of "Hao's problem", which my dear fellow writer Mirlin and me are currently tackling. I trust that the first chapter was to your liking, as you decided to read this one as well. In the previous chapter, the problem was introduced. In this chapter it will become clear that even when something is well thought out, it can still go catastrophically wrong._

_I hope that you can enjoy reading this chapter, and that you take its warning to heart._

_And also that you never break rule number 1._

_© Characters: Hiroyuki Takei_

_© Story: Seth Fox_

**Hao's problem**

-Chapter 2-

In which everything goes catastrophically wrong

It was Hao's habit to go to bed after midnight. Everyone in his party knew this; it was a constant factor that everyone had gotten used to, and which could be relied upon.

This being the situation, one can imagine the surprise of Hao's companions when their leader announced, at nine p.m, that he was retreating to his room. He left them behind in complete silence, which turned into feverish muttering and mumbling the moment he closed the door.

Clearly, the master was not well.

:Hao:

Hao, contrary to his companions' belief, was having a good day. His plan was going exactly the way he wanted it to go. This had lead to his sending Opacho and two escorts away on a mission to fulfill their part in the plot. They were due to return the next morning, which gave Hao the unplanned advantage of having his room all to himself that night. This was just to his liking; after his escapade in the shower and subsequent near discovery by Opacho, he hadn't dared to try again. As a result the following two weeks had felt longer than they should have, and Hao was eager to appease his hormones, so that they would finally stop interfering with his planning his brother's capture.

It was thus that it came to pass that Hao decided to retire early that night, so that he could take full advantage of the time he had. After a careful explanation of the next few steps of the plan to his companions, he announced his retreat for the night.

He closed the door of his hotel room behind him and slowly began to undress. He folded his clothes with care, as he always did, and placed them on the chair next to his bed. Dressed in just his pants and underwear he crawled onto his bed and settled in his favorite position, sitting up with his back against the wall and his knees drawn up slightly. He preferred this position because it wouldn't remind him of the accursed weakening of his muscles as he reached him peak and also because it was easy to get away in case anything unexpected happened.

He pulled his pants and underwear down slightly so that he could have access, then licked his fingers in a cat-like fashion. He let them wander across his body, tracing all of the sensitive spots of his skin.

First were his ears and neck, which he softly traced with his fingers, sending shivers down his back. The slender fingers followed the curve of his pale throat, which made his breath hitch. He closed his eyes and allowed his imagination to wander into a well-worn path.

The hands stroked his chest, slowly, in circles, moving closer and closer to the place where Hao wanted them; his nippled. The shadowy face of his imaginary lover moved closer to Hao's face, and a ghosltly breath brushed past the moist trail in his neck, making him shiver once more.

The hands on his chest moved closer and closer to their goal, until, at last, they reached it. Teasing fingers began to flick and pinch Hao's nipples, making him moan shakily and buck his hips in vain. The shadowy face moved to his chest and licked it, sending electricity straight up Hao's spine. The dark hair of the other brushed his chest as he lifted his head and chuckled at Hao's antics.

After a short moment, one of the ghostly hands left Hao's chest and traced patterns down his stomach, lower and lower, moving tortuously slowly towards the place where Hao desired it to go.

As the hand moved ever lower, the shadowy face became clearer. Hao raised a hand to caress that soft brown hair, the same as his own, and looked down into the same dark eyes full of longing. The other ran a teasing hand up Hao's inner thigh and smiled.

Most people would at least be mildly disturbed when finding their twin brother in their fantasies, especially one like this. Not Hao. His desire to become one with Yoh had become much more that just a practical matter of joining their souls; Hao wished to be one with his twin brother in every possible way. This was the only fantasy that he ever allowed himself to indulge in, and only when he was completely and utterly alone, as he was now.

Presently, all complicated thoughts of this kind fled Hao's mind as the teasing fingers finally found his erection. Hao groaned and bucked his hips, but the other pushed them back down and smiled that little smile of his. He had all the time in the world.

Hao writhed and whispered breathless pleas, but to no avail. The hand on his erection stroked him firmly, but teasingly slow, while the other wandered down to caress his balls and then to cup his ass.

When Hao felt teasing fingers at his entrance, he growled in warning. Imaginary Yoh pouted. "And here I only wanted to play." He spoke in that soft voice of his.

Gently, he removed his hand from Hao's entrance and instead began to caress his ass. Slowly, Hao relaxed his body under these alien ministrations. His twin brother was gentle, as he was with everything he did. His hand cupped Hao's balls, the hand on Hao's erection sped up, and Yoh's face moved closer to Hao's ear. "Become one with me..." He whispered, and licked the shell of Hao's ear.

The older twin moaned and threw his head back, unable to hold it in any longer. His hips bucked up and Yoh bent his head, ready to take Hao in and catch whatever his brother might have for him...

Then the door was thrown open and slammed loudly against the wall.

Hao's eyes flew open, and he saw through the thick haze that had settled in his mind that Opacho was standing there, her eyes wide. He wanted to say something, do something, anything at all, to stop her from seeing this, but he couldn't hold it back any longer. With a strangled moan, Hao came, covering his hands and stomach in his own semen.

Trembling heavily he looked up, to see that Opacho had gone. He wiped his hand on the sheet, and ran it shakily through his hair.

Crap. He would definitely have a lot of explaining to do now, and he wasn't quite sure if he was up to calming Opacho down in this state; he felt terrible embarrassed and exposed, and at the same time angry with himself for allowing such feelings to even enter his mind.

Still, he reasoned with himself, it could have been worse.

:Opacho:

Opacho, upon seeing Hao like this, had fled from the room. She had not, however, as Hao presumed, also fled the building. Instead she sprinted down to the room where all of Hao's companions were sitting. Wide-eyed she ran in. "Minna-sama! Minna-sama! Hao-sama is sick! Opacho saw it!"

Immediately everyone, having just heard their worried suspicions confirmed, jumped up and rushed instantly to Hao's room.

The end

_I leave the rest to your imagination. I hope you enjoyed reading this. You must know that I had a great time writing it._

_Xx Seth  
_


End file.
